This invention concerns a package for shipping and a stand for holding the gas dispenser described in the following U.S. Provisional Applications for Patent:
Application No. 60/164,125 filed on Nov. 8, 1999 by Julia S. Rasor and Ned S. Rasor, entitled xe2x80x9cDispenser Innovations;xe2x80x9d
Application No. 60/185,495 filed on Feb. 28, 2000 by Ned S. Rasor and Julia S. Rasor, entitled xe2x80x9cAlternate Physiologic Means;xe2x80x9d
and in the following U.S. Patent Application:
Application No. 09/614,389, filed on Jul. 12, 2000 by Ned S. Rasor and Julia S. Rasor, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Relieving Headaches, Rhinitis and other Comrnon Ailments,xe2x80x9d which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/143,164, filed Jul. 12, 1999,
each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Certain products require specialized containers and/or dispensers to hold the product and dispense appropriate amounts of the product in the desired form when required. Examples of such products and their associated containers and dispensers are described in U.S. Patent Application No. 09/614,389, and in U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 60/164,125 and 60/185,495. Each of these applications describes the potential use of pressurized cartridges that contain CO2, or other therapeutic gas or agents, and associated dispensing apparatus for providing controlled amounts of gas to the nose, mouth, ear and eye for use in the control of headaches, respiratory and eye allergy attacks, among other ailments. However, certain specialized containers and dispensers (hereinafter individually and collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cdispensersxe2x80x9d) such as the pressured cartridges described, by necessity do not allow the user to visually determine the amount of the product remaining in the dispenser. Furthermore, it is desirable that such dispensers be protected during shipping, storage and marketing. It is also desirable to provide a suitable means of identifying the product within the dispenser for marketing purposes and to provide a container that allows easy use of the dispenser. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a holder for the specialized dispenser that allows the user to easily determine the amount of dispensed agent remaining in the dispenser. It is a further object of the invention to provide an optional cover that protects and identifies the dispenser during shipping, storage and marketing, and that together with the holder, completely encloses and fixedly holds the dispenser. It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder that becomes an adjunct for convenient use of the dispenser after the cover has been removed.
The current invention comprises a holder and/or a holder and cover adapted to hold a dispenser such as a pressurized gas cartridge. The holder has at least a partially curvilinear circumference, such as is found in a substantially cylindrical or semi-cylindrical form having a circular or semi-circular base. The holder is adapted to securely, but removably, hold the dispenser such that the center of mass of the dispenser and the product it contains is at a predetermined location relative to the center of mass of the holder. Thus, when the holder is laid on its side on a horizontal surface so that the holder can roll along the circumference, the predetermined relationship of the center of mass of the dispenser and the center of mass of the holder cause the holder to come to rest at unique locations along the circumference depending upon the combined mass of the dispenser and the product it contains. Markings placed on the external surface of the holder can then be used to indicate the amount of product remaining in the dispenser. The bolder is preferably made of plastic and can be composed of a fluorescent plastic to permit the dispenser to be easily located, grasped and removed for use, and then replaced after use, even in the dark.
Depending upon the form of the holder, a cylindrical or semi-cylindrical cover, preferably of clear plastic may be attached fixedly to but removably from the base, thereby further protecting the dispenser. The cover can include a label on its inner or outer surface with printed information identifying the product for marketing purposes and briefly describing its use or alternatively a booklet can be inserted inside the package cover such that the identification and other brief description on its cover page are readable through the package cover. In addition, a product logo or other decorative design can be molded or otherwise inscribed in the cover.
Other features and advantages of the current invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.